USS Vigilant (NX-72228)
The USS Vigilant was under the Command of Lt Commander Vanessa Ann Yates. Although it's brief existence was marred in the dismal performance of the Class, it proved that it was more then the little ship that could during the Dominion War. The fact that a mere 3% of the entire class survived the Dominion war. Yet the fatality rate was a mere 6.7%, with only 24 crew members losing their life in combat. 2374 * The Vigilant was stationed at Vulcanis, as part of the 1st squadron of Vigilant class starships. The first wave of 12 Vigilant class Ships saw 6 Destroyed. The USS Vigilant was damaged but still operational. * 3 additional squadrons were added, plus 6 replacement ships for the Second Battle of Vulcanis. The Vigilant took out 3 Jem'Hadar attack ship before receiving serious damage. By the time the 5th Fleet came in the damage was done. 4 Jem'Hadar attack ship, and a single Cardassian cruiser was out of combat. But the squadron lost 45. The Vigilant was so badly damage, all hands abandoned ship, but the Vigilant was repaired, and placed back in service. * The USS Vigilant joined the 6th Squadron, and remained in the Vulcanis sector. This time four Starfleet fleets and Klingon Defense Force squadrons took the first wave, and were in full retreat before the USS Vigilant, and the remaining squadrons attacked. The dealt damage, before the surviving fleet swung back, and sent the Dominion forces in retreat. * The Vigilant finally goes some real damage in the Chin'toka System. Using it's size, and speed, it Advanced past the Dominion forces. Using transponder tags to guide the fleets torpedoes to target the defense platforms. While the Dominions concentrated on the main fleet, they were able to weaken their defenses without being touched. 2375 * The final battle of the Vigilant. The main battle group was decimated above Chin'toka III. The 17 ships in the Squadron scrambled, taking as many marine forces they can fit on each ship. But as they reached the upper atmosphere, Breen cruiser fired a spread of energy dampening weapons on the escaping ships. They all lost control, and crashed on Chin'toka III. The Vigilant crashed, with no casualties, but they were all captured in a matter of hours. The Crew was not rescued until after the end of the Battle of Cardassia. End of the Line Vanessa Yates designed the Vigilant class.]] In 2376, it was decided by Starfleet Command that the Vigilant Class would be taken out of service indefinitely. Commander Vanessa Ann Yates, and Admiral Jim Harsting argued that with proper training, and strategic planning, the Vigilant class was a viable starship for major conflicts. This did not sway their decision, but in 2378, 3 surviving ships, the USS Argonaut, USS Trigger, and USS Triton were placed in Training service. Most believe faster Runabout can be just as effective, yet the Vigilant class, for all it downfalls, remain in reserve service. Category:Federation Starship Category:Non Actice ships Category:Vigilant class starships